


unworthy of you

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Senses [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Draco Malfoy in Denial, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Amortentia is distinct. Potter isn't.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Senses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133672
Kudos: 9





	unworthy of you

**Author's Note:**

> For the sense _smell_

Draco doesn't smell anything like amortentia when Potter shoves past him in the corridors. That would be ridiculous, a novel trope not even Lockhart would try to pull off in real life. Even if it had shown up in Gadding with Ghouls as a major plot point, the perfume was ridiculously expensive. And tacky. Utterly tacky.

And Potter is far too content to roll around in filth anyway to smell like his father's brandy and mother's perfume. Draco doesn't think he knows what cologne _is_ , let alone where to buy anything decent enough to register with Draco's refined senses.

But still, there is a tang like the lingering burn of spice in the air that follows him - danger, and adventure. Both follow Potter like cloak billowing in a gale, and Draco, tray as he might, is a weathervane turning to follow.


End file.
